


Feel Together

by Rainbowfartingdonkey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Empty, F/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, feeling, reader - Freeform, sherlock and reader, sherlock x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfartingdonkey/pseuds/Rainbowfartingdonkey





	Feel Together

“What’s wrong?” His velvet voice asks you. Cautiously Sherlock sat on the side of your bed. He turned to study you as you lay on your side facing the wall with earphones in; blaring the playlist you had for when you felt this way.

Even though you could hear Sherlock through the beats of the drums, the strum of the guitar and the voice of the singer you didn’t answer. You didn’t know how to tell this man; your empty feeling that never left you. Felt as if it was eating away at you. Today it was particularly noticeable. On normal days you would ignore it and put a smile on. But today was one of those days where the feeling of nothing got to you.

Awkwardly Sherlock pulled your bright [F/c] earphone out to gain your attention. “What is the matter” he questioned with his dark blue-grey eye’s trying to deduct important information from you. Information that could perhaps answer his burning question.

“Nothing is wrong you dork.” You chuckled sitting up with a smile on your face. Sherlock instantly narrowed his eyes towards you. He already knew it was one of your many facades you constantly kept up.

“What?” you ask, nervously tucking a stray strand of your [H/c] hair behind your ear. 

“Your smile. It’s fake. Your act right now is fake. Tell me what is wrong? Are you hurt?” Sherlock further probed scanning your [S/c] flawless skin for any wound that could bring this pain to you.

Heaving a sigh you pulled the other earphone out. “I am fine. Sherlock. I can’t explain what’s wrong.” You offered with a small sincere smile.

“Explain.” He demanded.

“I can’t.”

“Everything can be explained. [F/n]” 

“I can’t Sherlock.” You state feeling your chest tighten as Sherlock turned from his spot. 

“I’ll force you.” He threatened his orbs were glowing like a moon in the night sky. You could easily get lost in the beauty of Sherlock’s eyes. 

Without saying anything, Sherlock quickly pushed you over on the bed, He Remained on all fours on top of you. In an awkward position for the both of you. But   
determined Sherlock held your wrists in place with his large hand, whilst the other held him steady above you.

Flushing red you averted eye contact from the male, as his blue scarf tickled the crook of your neck. 

“Sherlock don’t worry.” You spoke out loud with a strong and confident voice of authority. 

“I want to know what has you acting so depressed.” Sherlock muttered, his face just inches away from your flawless cheek.   
Knowing he would never give up you closed your eyes and spoke your unspoken feelings to him.

“I feel empty all the time. And today I feel more empty than usual. This Pit of nothing inside me. It makes me feel like a monster. And I can’t help but feel like a monster.” You explained holding the tears back with your closed eye lids.

“[Y/n]” Sherlock huskily spoke out your name. Causing you to open your eyes and face the man. Two single tears slid down your cheeks. 

“I feel like that too. I know you ordinary people relate it to being a monster. But it doesn’t make you one. Losing feelings can be caused by emotionally traumatic experiences. So it sounds like you and I are the same in the feeling department.” Sherlock comforted, you were surprised on how warm and bright his orbs looked as they stared directly at you.

“How do you feel again?” you questioned hoping there was an answer. You needed to feel whole again.

“I don’t know. But maybe you and I can learn to feel emotions again…together.” Sherlock suggested locking rather nervous and awkward with a light dust of blush crossing his face.

“How do we do that?” you asked a bit bemused at his sudden suggestion. “Like… natural human behaviour between opposite sex like John and Mary but without the sex part of course…and marriage…marriage will get in the way.” Sherlock blabbered on like a nervous buffoon. 

“Sherlock. I get you.” You whispered, forcing a small smile towards the man. “Really?” Sherlock asked looking quite shocked at you understanding his mixed actions.  
“Yes.” You replied.

“Do you know how to do this though?” you ask again feeling Sherlock’s grip around your wrists tense up.

“Don’t worry. I can show you.” You replied biting your lip.

Knocking his grip off your wrists, you grabbed Sherlock by his soft scarf and yanked him down to just millimetres from your face. You could feel his breath fanning over your parted lips. His eyes held nothing but nerves and curiosity. 

Knowing he didn’t know what to do next you crashed your lips to his soft lips, at first he didn’t respond but that changed after a second. Sherlock eagerly kissed back causing a fire on your lips. 

You wrapped your hands around his neck, kissing him roughly. Sherlock began to get really into the kiss. He clashed his mouth to your own becoming the dominant and controlling one. 

When he pulled back, his bottom lip was swollen and face was flustered. Sherlock’s eyes were bright with gold flecks shimmering with a new look. 

“Almost as good as murder.” Sherlock complimented with a dazed look edging into his eyes. 

“You know what Sherlock I could get use to this feeling together.” You whispered sitting up.

“That’s If it works, I am not too sure with human nature especially e-“

“Shut up and show me a what a kiss as good as murder is like.” You hissed cutting Sherlock off.  
Widening his eyes at you. Sherlock simply obliged, eagerly crashing his lips to your with a desperate feel to his soft lips.


End file.
